


Say Yes

by TeaHouseMoon



Series: On the phone series [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, Oliver spoils Elio, Romantic Oliver, Sex, Sexting, Texting, Valentine’s Date, Valentine’s Day, they’re in for a fun night, thirsty Elio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day. Elio can’t wait for his date with Oliver.(Texting)
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: On the phone series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629706
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	Say Yes

Hey Elio. What time will you be done at school today?

3pm

Piano practice today 

Okay. I’ll come pick you up then

With the car?

Yes :)

Oh! All my friends will be jealous 

Ha. Silly 

No it’s true. None of them can drive and even if they have a boyfriend or girlfriend that can drive they have old cars and not a nice one like MY boyfriend 

Alright alright. Glad I can make you happy on Valentine’s Day too

Ohhhhh I mean 

That’s not the only thing you’ll make me happy with right ????

Greedy.... 

I am!!!!!!!! 

Just as greedy as you are beautiful. 

No no don’t try and butter me up mister. I’ve asked a question!

I’m taking you to Seta. Best restaurant in Milan. 

☺️

Will we have champagne?

Of course we will. Anything you want. 

Ohhhh really spoiling me today !!! Wonder what you want from me in exchange  😈

Nothing. Just your company.... 

😫

Okay, okay. I want other things, too. 

List. 

Huh?

Make a list! Of the things you want from me. I will give you ALL of them. 

All?

Yes. 

Promise? No saying no to anything at all?

No saying no to anything. I promise. 

Oh, you don’t even know what you’re signing yourself off to, kid. 

I don’t care. Carte Blanche for you tonight. I swear. 

Ok. In that case, you’ll spend the night at my apartment, right?

Obvious. 

Excellent.  😈

But can you give me some more spoilers? For tonight? 

Ha. Cinema after dinner? 

Yesssss. And I want to go and get popcorn and milkshakes with you

Of course. 

Now for the good spoilers.... 

Tell me tell me 

Aren’t you at school??

Recess. 

Please Oliver ?? 

I might have some surprises then. 

Since you’re up for anything tonight. 

Yes?

Candlelight... 

Nice strong, silk rope. 

Around your beautiful wrists...

Keep you tied up for a good long while...

While I kiss you everywhere.

Everywhere. Every single little patch of skin. 

And when you squirm and moan and want to push me away, I will come back to that same place and stay there, and kiss and lick and bite for even longer 

Until you’re begging me for mercy. 

And I will beg you to stop?

And you will beg me to stop. 

But I won’t. I will say ‘you’ve said YES, to everything, baby.’ 

Fuck

And when I want to be inside you I will have to hold your hips down because you will be squirming so much. 

But then when I whisper on your lips, say yes again... guess what?

Even all sweaty, and teary and fussy, you’ll still say yes to me, again and again. 

I will

You know I will 

Yes yes yes yes yes 

YES 

To anything with you 

Good. 

Fuck this has really worked me up 

Well. You wanted to know.  🙂

I did 

Take a couple of deep breaths, baby. 

Not long to go now. And then I’ll come whisk you away. 

I can’t wait. 

I love you. So much. 

I love you too. See you soon. 

Xoxoxoxooxo

**Author's Note:**

> Please make me happy and leave me a comment if you’ve read this story!
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day x


End file.
